


Dance

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, The Tesseract (Marvel), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: An accident with the tesseract sends Jane back to 1940s Germany, where Jane shares a dance with a handsome soldier.





	Dance

Somebody was bound to bring her back. Erik. Or her father, if he even knew she was missing. She should have listened to Erik when he told her not to get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D., but the cosmic cube they put in front of her was as inticing as the new telescope that was waiting on her when she was done with her research.

NASA used some of the same kind. 

So she studied the cube as hard as she studied anything in her life, including her bridge. Thor hadn't returned, and in that time Tony had managed to create more buzz as Iron Man. There were times where she wasn't her father daughter. Captain America had been discovered alive. That there made her wish that she researched more with Betty when given the chance. And Erik had all but disappeared. 

She didn't touch the cube, not after it evaporated her pencil when she started poking at it. There were just some things that you just couldn't do in the name of science. Being evaporated by a cosmic cube was one of them. 

But apparently creating a wormhole, and getting thrown back into Nazi Germany, 1943 was absolutely something you could do. Especially if you were just a little but Jewish. 

Life absolutely hated her. 

She knew her history, just because her life revolved around the stars didn't mean she didn't. Captain America came from this era, how ironic. The tesseract as well. Her own grandfather fished it out if the ocean after Cap's plane went into the ice. 

And since he was a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. apparently, that's why they had it. At first she thought this was the cube's way of sending her a message, of giving her the information that she needed. But that all faded when she realized that the cube was actually in the position of Hydra, the Nazi Science Division. And again, the Jewish thing, she was not going within a thousand feet of anyone that resembled a Nazi. 

So she lied low, and stayed in areas where she knew the allies occupied, which wasn't very much. Germany was brutal. Thankfully she still remembered some German from her high school courses to get by. 

Captain America and his Howling Commandos, had successfully infiltrated a Hydra base in Berlin and when the news hit the Allies base there was a huge celebration. Refugees took to the streets, possibly forgetting that Hitler was still a threat. But good news was rare, and when there was some, people did what they did best in this time of somberness and fear. They danced. 

The lodge was old and dark, only lit by candles and a few laterns, just light enough to make faces and not make it a hazard where people were always running into one another. 

The band was a group of locals, who all specialized in a different instrumant, but never played with each other. 

The food was some of the best that Jane had eaten in her life, even in the future. She hoped to remember some of the helpful recipes that the women had given her, but yeah, she probably wouldn't. She had a photographic memory, but cooking was NOT her forte. 

Neither was dancing apparently. But she never lacked a partner. 

Her first partner, led her through a lively swing dance, which was actually kind of fun. They didn't dance like that in the future much anymore. It was a shame, because if they did, she totally would take it up. It left her breathless and hungry, so she sat the next two dances out, a waltz and a Lindy apparently. 

The next gentleman who asked for a dance, was very American, so the conversation was way better than the dancing. They danced two dances before another waltz came on and Jane begged temporary fatigue. 

The third gentleman was French, and very very charming. He led her through a complicated foxtrot routine and she managed to step on his toes twice before a swing set started, and he was spinning her to the edge of the floor for another complicated routine. 

His eyes widened just as the music was ending and a strong hand, came along the side of her waist. "My turn," the voice murmured and it was decidedly Frank Sinatra, Guy's and Dolls, 1940's Mafia-y-like. And it sent a pool of heat to her belly. 

The man took her hand and spun her to him, keeping her so close to his body that she couldn't even see his face. The music that started was very Tango-y. And she was shocked. She didn't even know they had the tango in the 1940's. 

The man stepped forward and brought her hand up by his ear with his holding it, prompting her to move backwards, their bodies still connected. He moved back and she followed, like a magnet, or her body betraying her. She couldn't decide which. 

But man he smelled so good. And he could definitely dance. 

She still couldn't see his face, but she could see that Captain America himself had arrived and was standing on the sidelines talking to a pretty brunette. Which meant his team was probably here as well. 

That was going to be interesting. The girls who didn't have a 'crush' on the Captain, had a thing for his sniper side hand, Bucky Barnes. Some girls just preffered a darker sort of man, and Bucky Barnes in all the war propaganda fed into that.

She couldn't see him from her spot on the floor, but she assumed some girl already snagged him up. 

The man moved her again and they found their rhythm. Always connected and never looking. He was in a uniform, army. Must be a ranking officer. And when he spun her around she could see his dark hair, and quiet confident smile. 

She stepped on his toe and apologized profusely. 

"Don't worry about it," his voice was smoke. "Didn't feel a thing."

Another glance towards the Captain and the brunette, showed them watching them with interest. 

And when the man dipped her she finally understood why. She was looking into the deep blue eyes of Bucky Barnes. 

If Steve Roger's was the wholesome, boy next door. Bucky Barnes was sex on a stick, as Darcy would say. 

And when the dance ended he didn't let go of her hand, only glared at the next man trying to cut in and led her away from the crowd and to the back. 

"Been watching you the last hour, doll. You're not dancing with another man tonight."

She couldn't disagree when his eyes were seducing her with every step away from the chaos. 

"I'm James," he continued as he led her to a back room and locked them in and removed his jacket. "People call me Bucky."

"James," she breathed as he removed his shirt and stalked towards her before claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss. 

"You're American."

She nodded as he removed her shoes. 

"Remember me then when you get back home, ok?"

She nodded before his hands went to her sides and he attacked her neck. "Come back to me, Jane." 

And the world went black. 

 

She woke up to three tired faces looking down at her in a decidedly modern lab. "Dr.Foster. Welcome home."

Jane sat up and looked around and stared into a pair of smirking blue eyes, that captavated her what seemed like an hour earlier. 

Bucky Barnes in modern times, looking decidedly even more sexy with a metal arm. She didn't know how it was possible, nor did she care. 

He winked from his spot on the wall and she blacked out again, this time in a good way.


End file.
